


Mornings

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Impractical Jokers, Tenderloins (Comedians)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal and Q spend the morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :D

“Morning,” purred Sal and he pushed himself up on one arm to place a kiss in the crook of Q’s neck. Q twitched in response and murmured something. Sal placed another kiss near this ear lobe and this time Q’s eyes fluttered open. “Didn’t quite catch what you said there,” said Sal, smiling down at the scruffy faced man he loved. In the mornings, Q’s hair was an absolute disaster and he loved every inch of the untamed man that lay before him.

“I said that you must be feeling better,” said Q, twisting around to crack his back and face Sal. He shifted his legs closer to him, tangling them gently and basking in the heat. He mimicked Sal’s position, propped on one arm, and leaned in to kiss him gently. Sal’s lips always felt cold in the mornings and it had become routine for Q to warm them up without fail since they had moved in together. “Don’t forget to take the last of your antibiotics though,” he mumbled against Sal’s lips. “We don’t want you sick again.” 

They stayed like that for most of the morning, kissing gently and lazily, often sighing in contentment and allowing each other to idly explore any exposed skin. It was often hard to beat days like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
